Constant Vigilance!
by BlakStag
Summary: Skylar sat by the lake, deep in thought. A black dog with shaggy fur raced up to her, panting. "Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here, after all, it's not like you could tell anyone else..." As/N: Now posted in our new account, Padsy'n'Prongsie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is a new fanfic written by two best friends together (google docs rocks my socks!).  
The main character of this story is our OC, Skylar Moody. Other than that, you get no real information.**

**Chapter 1: The Stuff That Happened Before (a.k.a The Prologue)**

**Skylar POV**

For as long as I'd known anything, I knew I would be a wizard someday. I mean, both my parents were, so just that should be a pretty good guarantee... however, there was also that _other thing_, the thing that kept me from living my life like a normal kid. As far as i knew, my family was the only one that had this "extra feature". Well, that's good for everyone else - that means less people would have to go through what I have. It was something that would control a lot of what I said and did for the rest of my only people who knew about this part of me were Mad-Eye Moody (my uncle) and Albus Dumbledore. My parents had known too... until they were killed by Death Eaters, the people I have now sworn to bring down. Of course, that may not be for a long time, but I'm content playing my part in it. As time passed, I knew I couldn't be around normal people without making them, or myself, uncomfortable. Making friends was always difficult, and knowing what I could do made me even more wary of strangers. So, when I finally received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was reluctant to go. I knew that it would be difficult, maybe even impossible for me to be a normal student there. However, my uncle insisted that I needed proper training, and a chance to make friends. Friends? Ha! As if**_I_**could really make friends. Despite all my best arguments, I eventually caved, and found myself in Dumbledore's office, waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

**Sorting Hat's POV**

The little 11 year old sat in the office, anxiously waiting. This was strange, the Sorting was going to start in the Great Hall in half an hour. What was this girl doing here?

Just then Dumbledore entered his office, with the serene smile on his face I knew him well for. I still remember the queer little boy who put me on during HIS sorting... my, what a marvellous mind, that one... Distracted by my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when he went to the girl and said, "I'm glad you decided to join, Skylar. I agree that it might be uncomfortable for you to be sorted with the others considering your... ah... _talent. _And I know that you prefer it to remain a secret. So, you will be sorted here and you may join your fellow students later as they are making their way to the common room." The girl nodded nervously! Ah, so that was what this was about - the girl was special, and I couldn't wait to find out what it was!

Dumbledore gently lifted me up and placed me on the girl's head. I stifled a gasp. I had never experienced anything like this! And judging by the girl's startled thoughts, neither had she, although she _had _been expecting something unusual.

The thoughts swirled about in both our minds, jumping and exchanging, reflecting and refracting... I couldn't tell whose thoughts were whose. But, in the iota of time I could discern what she was thinking, I knew there was only one place for her... "GRYFFINDOR!"She pulled me off, looking relieved. "Are we done, Albus? I feel... tired, oddly enough. Is that supposed to happen?" **  
**Professor Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully. "Well, the Sorting Hat is supposed to be able to pick up your character, by reading your thoughts... so that might explain the oddness you feel, considering..."**  
**The girl, whose eyes betrayed the depth of her experience, nodded. **"**You may stay here and eat dinner. I must go attend the Sorting." So saying, Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on his table. He left his office carrying me, leaving the girl to eat. Would I ever come across a mind such as hers again?

_5 years later..._

**Skylar POV:**

****It's been five years since that day, and nothing much has changed. Sure, I know a lot more, and I definitely have been helping the resistance against Voldemort, but I'm still the lonely, alienated girl I've always been, and it doesn't seem like that will change anytime soon. Of course, it's partially my fault too. I've been too hesitant all these years to make friends, even when others were willing. They eventually learned to leave me alone, calling me haughty, arrogant and cold. I wonder what they would think if they knew the real reason I was so aloof from the rest...

**As/N:****  
****We do not own Harry Potter! JKR does! We own only Skylar and whatever other OCs may show up in the future! **

**Please, press the review button. Favourite. Add to list. Whatever you do, just appreciate us somehow!**


	2. Chapter 2

As/N: Ok, so this is Chapter 2. We'll be uploading a lot in the same day, whenever we can.**  
**We don't like the idea of uploading one chapter a week, so it'll be more like three chapters a week, depending on how many we can finish.

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

Sirius POV:

Being the only Gryffindor in a long line of loyal Slytherins is hard enough, but when your entire family is in love with Lord Voldemort, well, it doesn't get better than that.

In this situation, I go from being a blood traitor to the Anti-Lord Voldemort himself. Yeah, sure, there are a lot of people who hate that old man. But I doubt their entire families have been drooling over him for decades.

Anyway, it definitely is good to be a Gryffindor. We have the hottest girls in the school (correction: _I_get the hottest girls in the school, not that I'm interested in anyone in particular right now... it's the facts which count).

**"**JAMES! SIRIUS! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Except for right then, when James's mum called up to was I staying with ol' Jamesie? At that second, I didn't know either. I loved James's mum, honestly, but when she shouts, banshees cower in terror.

"Coming mum!", James shouted back. He turned and grinned at me. "Just wait until she opens the oven!" At that moment, there was a loud crash followed by more screaming. I groaned. I wondered what a dementor would do if one ever came in contact with Mrs. Potter in one of her rages. "What did you do now?" I asked James. "Nothing major...just might've put a couple of dungbombs in there?" he said sheepishly. I burst out laughing.

Just then our door flew open to reveal Mrs. Potter, disheveled and truthfully, looking a bit like my dear mum. My laugh turned into a series of violent coughs. Next to me, James started screaming like a little girl. Awesome! I was _so_going to use that against him! Mrs. Potter started screaming some more. She probably would have continued if it weren't for James' dad. He came into our room, his eyes sparkling with amusement (I can see where James got his pranking skills from) and gently caught his wife's arm. Man, he had guts!

"Dear, I understand that you're angry, but now's probably not the time to shout at him. They've both got a train to catch." **  
**

**"**Well, then when CAN I shout at him?" His wife demanded acidly. **  
**

**"**Over Christmas vacation?" James piped up hopefully.**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Mrs. Potter, just do what my parents do - send him a Howler!" James turned to glare at me. I just shrugged, smirking.

Finally, James' parents left the room. We weren't even in school yet and James had managed to piss someone off. What a great start!

_At Platform 9 ¾_

I yawned lazily. We had another 10 minutes before the train would leave. I glanced at James but he wasn't paying any attention to me. He was scanning the crowd and I knew who he was looking for. He sort of had a _thing_for Lily Evans, despite the fact that she seemed to despise his very existence. Not to mention that she was older than him. It was just under two months, but still... he was after an _older woman_! I smirked at him. **  
"**Looking for Lily?" I asked. He started and mumbled something. **  
"**Hmmm..." I said. "I bet she'll be pretty interested in you once she hears about how you scream like a little girl when you see your mum."**  
**James perked up. "Really? Would she?"**  
**I sighed. Ah, the poor sod... "No, James. NO ONE is interested in a guy that screams like a little girl."**  
**James pouted. About ten girls sighed. _Seriously_?**  
**He's usually this silly, but he also has a caring side which Lily Evans would be amazed to encounter. **  
**I rolled my eyes, continuing to randomly look at faces around me. Suddenly, I saw a girl's face which was only vaguely familiar to me. I didn't even remember her name... which was surprising, considering that I thought I knew all the girls at Hogwarts (especially the good-looking ones). **  
**Focusing a bit more on the girl's features, I noticed that she was seriously beautiful. Graceful body, long black hair, deep blue eyes, which seemed to be hiding something. Who was she? Then I remembered- Skylar Moody, the niece of my so-called family's enemy, Alastor Moody.**  
**And then I realized that I was wasting my time, of course. She didn't even want friends, let alone something else.

"

LILY! I LOVE YOU!" James shouted, startling me out of my reverie and drawing attention towards us. Skylar looked over at us, smiling slightly. I stared at him. "Have you gone mad?" I shouted back. "What was that about?" **  
"**I don't know," he said, "It sort of came over me." **  
"**How on earth could THAT come over you?" **  
**James grinned. "When you fall in love, you'll understand, my dear Padfoot."**  
**I shook my head and pulled him towards the train. The train whistle sounded and the remaining students hurriedly boarded the Hogwarts Express. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter waving and smiling. Even though she was scary when she was angry, Mrs. Potter couldn't bear to be mad at her son for long. **  
"**Come on, James," I said, dragging him over to one of the cars?, "Don't you want to go to Hogwarts this year?"**  
"**AWAY TO HOGWARTS WE GO!" James shouted, once again drawing attention to us. Remembering the last time this had happened, I found myself looking back at the spot I had seen Skylar. She was no longer there, obviously.

Resolutely, I forced James onto the train. Finding an empty compartment, we sat down. Finally seated, I stared back out the window, then shook my head again. This was pathetic. She was one of the least popular girls in school. Why was I obsessing over her now?

I heard the compartment door open and grinned as our other friends walked in- Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Was that you we heard shouting, James?" Remus asked. **  
****"**Yeah, it sounded like a lovesick puppy." Peter chuckled. **  
**

**"**At least it wasn't like a _rat_.", James retorted. Pettigrew turned slightly pink. "You know", I said, smirking slightly, "that the animals we turn into are indicative of our character. So if _Wormy _turns into a _rat._..."

****James and Remus burst out laughing. Peter turned redder still.

Over the next few hours, we laughed and made plans for new tricks and pranks. The trolley came by and we bought Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and boxes of Every Flavor Beans.

Several games of Exploding Snap later, James stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go look for Lily." he announced. **  
**

**"**You're a stalker who screams like a girl," I muttered. "Do you really think she will want to see you?" **  
**

**"**She doesn't have to see me," James grinned, "_I _will see _her_."**  
**

Remus smirked. "Yeah, because that's so much better."**  
**

I snorted. Poor, delusional James. "We'll come with you, make sure you don't get in trouble." As will undoubtedly happen. Seriously, if this is how lovesick people act, I sure don't want to get involved with anyone like that. We made our way down the train, James looking around for Lily. I wondered what he'd do once we saw her. Obviously, she wouldn't want to talk to him. I wondered if he'd actually thought about that. I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't look where I was going. I bumped into someone. Feeling soft skin, I looked to see who it was. It was Skylar. Again. Feeling her deep blue eyes on me, I knew I needed apologize. "Sorry", I mumbled. **  
**

She looked like she was going to say something, but just then James exclaimed, "Skylar? You go to Hogwarts?" **  
**

Her eyes flashed. "I've been here for 5 years now! We're in the same house and the same year... well, that just proves just what a great friend you are." She turned and walked away. **  
**

I stood open mouthed. "James? You know her?" I asked. **  
**

**"**Yeah, my parents knew her parents really well. I used to hang out with her when we were little, but we were never really close," he said, looking slightly guilty. I thought about that for a minute. Suddenly, James started yelling.**  
**

**"**OH MY GOSH LILY FLOWER! GO OUT WITH ME AND LOVE ME AND EVERYTHING!" I heard a resounding slap, undoubtedly from Evans.**  
**

**"**NEVER CALL ME LILY FLOWER!" She screeched.**  
**

James looked back at her with a hurt look on his face. "But Lily, I love you! I've even planned our wedding!"**  
**

Evans sighed, before slapping his other cheek. Wounded, both physically and emotionally, Prongs put up little resistance as I dragged him far away from Lily the way back to our compartment, where Moony and Wormtail were waiting for us patiently, James started talking about Skylar. "I had no idea she even went here, I haven't seen her since we were nine years old!"**  
**

I looked at him curiously. "Why, what happened?" Just out of curiosity. Nothing else.**  
**

James looked down at his feet despondently, "Her parents passed away. I wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral."**  
**

Not actually feeling anything but hatred and disgust towards my own parents, I tried to put myself in Skylar's position.**  
**

Parents? None.

****Friends? None.

****Anybody who talks to her at all? ...None.

So why wouldn't she be bitter? I couldn't understand exactly why this was bugging me so much. She was a girl I'd hardly ever spoken to before today - why did I suddenly think about her so much? I get it, she's gorgeous. So? I know tons of gorgeous why have I never obsessed over a single one of them? I frowned. It must be just because I hardly knew her, which was something new for me- not knowing much about a girl in school, Usually, they seemed eager to talk to me or gossip about other girls. Yes, that must be it. I pushed the matter from my mind as we approached Hogsmeade station.

As/N: Hope you liked that... suckish ending, but still. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**As/N: We'll be switching to our combined account in a few days - until then, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Escape****

Skylar's POV

As we made our way to the castle, I found myself thinking about everything that had happened today. It bothered me. Was I really so invisible that people didn't even notice that I existed? Even James, who had known me when we were young, who'd been the closest thing I've had to a friend...

Sighing, I got down from the carriage as we pulled to a stop. I made my way up to the castle, alone, while the others went in pairs or groups.

****As we entered the great hall, I noticed that everybody had someone to hang out and eat with... except for me. Partially my fault, but not entirely... it was too dangerous for me to ever really befriend anyone, especially when I was younger.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts.", Professor Dumbledore announced after the sorting. "I would like to welcome a new member of our staff, Professor Slipknot, who will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts."

No surprise there. We'd never had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who lasted more than a year. Our previous teacher, Professor Paddlenose had resigned after a nervous breakdown caused by a prank which involved a boggart and a closet. Of course, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had been involved...

"And now, I'm sure you all must be hungry, so the other announcements will have to wait until after the feast," Dumbledore said. The plates in front of us filled with food. Mechanically, I reached for the nearest thing to me and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

After the feast, and the announcements, we all made our way to our common rooms. As usual, I was at the end of the crowd. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around and slipped out of the castle. Over the years, I had become quite good at sneaking out. And it wasn't as if anyone really noticed me... excuse the self-pity, but it was the truth.

****

Sirius POV

We sat at the Gryffindor table talking and laughing loudly while we ate. As usual, James kept glancing over to where Lily sat with her friends. Once, when Lily turned and looked at him, he sat up, a big, goofy grin on his face. For some reason, this bothered me. Not the grin, though it was enough to make a ghoul sick, but just everything that had happened so far. I really couldn't understand why. Suddenly, I felt like I needed some fresh air. I got up from the table, muttering something about the bathroom.

As soon as I was outside, I shifted into the great black dog that led to my nickname 'Padfoot'. I made my way to the Black Lake. Even if someone saw me, I was safe, as they would see only a dog. Unless of course, I was seen by the Giant Squid, in which case I figured my four legs would help me run faster. Sometimes it was nice being a dog.

I sat down on the grass, feeling the wind rush through my fur. I let my thoughts wander. Unfortunately, they wandered to today's events. Skylar. I felt sorry for her, though I didn't even know her. Of course, I felt sorry that she didn't know me, too. That poor girl. How could she bear not being attracted to me like the other girls in the school?

I put my head down between my hands... er, _paws_, remembering the first time I had seen her.

It was just after our Sorting, back when we were ickle firsties. James and I had immediately become friends. I guess it was our mutual love for pranks, or maybe just our general disregard for the rules. Anyway, after the feast, we played our first prank together - the Itching Powder incident, on the Slytherins- so we had to slip into the line of first years to avoid suspicion. Of course, everyone thought we were innocent little first years back then. Now, of course, the Marauders are the first ones who are suspected when anything even mildly entertaining happens. Anyway, as we were slipping into the line, I noticed someone else being just as sneaky as we were. She had the same black hair and blue eyes as she does today, and I still remember wondering whether she had been playing a prank too - why else would she need to sneak in? Before I could point her out to James, she vanished. Only slightly bemused, I let it go and thought no more of it. I had completely forgotten about it, until today.

Shaking off the memories, I ran alongside the lake, hoping to somehow clear my head of all the jumbled thoughts I had to put up with. Wishing I had a Pensieve, I picked up the pace. I kept running, until I almost ran into a very familiar girl - the reason for my muddled thoughts - Skylar.

****

As/N: Sorry, the chapter's pretty short... but that's cuz the next one is REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT! To maintain the suspense XD**  
**We'll try our best to post the chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Black Lake**

**Skylar POV**

I sat by the lake, just staring into the water. It was pretty late, and I knew I wouldn't be caught by anyone – Dumbledore didn't mind when I went out like this, he understood what it was like to need some space. I took off my shoes and socks, putting my feet into the cold water. I didn't really mind the temperature too much – it reminded me that I wasn't numb, not by any count.

I had been so happy when I had found out about my power, because it meant I was _special_. I had been a silly, delusional, five-year old. I could still remember the day I discovered it...

_11 years ago_

_"Hey, JAMES! Wait for me! I wanna see your new broomstick!" My best friend in the whole world, James Potter, had his parents buy him a brand new broomstick. Unable to stand the excitement, he started to run across the backyard into his house. I ran after him, only to trip and fall. I soon started crying. Hearing my cries, James sighed, then ran back to make sure I was okay. I was in fact perfectly fine – I was just too lazy to get back up. He reached his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and that was the first time I felt the rush of sensation, of the memories fighting with each other to present themselves to my mind... I then knew everything anyone could ever know about James at that moment – like he had stolen the muffins his mum baked yesterday – but one memory stood out in particular – he... _liked_ me?_

_When he finally let go, I was able to see clearly again. "Come on, Sky," he said, "let's go in _together_." And so, my little five year old self blushing slightly, I went inside his house to check out his long coveted gift._

At the time, I couldn't see through the flaws of my gift. However, over time, especially after my parents' death, I learned that it didn't mean I was special... it meant I was a FREAK. I couldn't be friends with normal people, even wizards... so as a result, I now had no one to talk to, and I was afraid that I'd go mad from loneliness.

Suddenly, a black dog with shaggy fur raced up to me, interrupting my thoughts. I'd seen this dog before, and I had assumed that it was someone's pet. At times, I had wished he belonged to me – he seemed so nice and caring. Could I confide in him?

**"**Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here. After all, it's not like you could tell anyone else." Oh, wow, great, I _am_going to go mad, talking to a dog! But something about the dog made me want to trust him immediately, so... suddenly words were spilling from my mouth before I could stop them.

"You see, I am not a normal person – even for a wizard. You don't know how many times I've wished that I was normal – maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this. I... I... have a unique... well, ability. It's pretty cool, but it makes it so awkward for me to actually be friends with people... I mean, seriously, who would want a friend like me? There would be no secrets, no privacy! And when I use my power accidentally... well, it's not really a pleasant experience for me or anyone else... And so, here I remain friendless," I said, laughing dryly, "and the best friend I've ever had has been around me for the past five years, never noticing that I was there!"

The dog looked at me sadly, as if he understood what I was saying. I found myself smiling slightly at him. "You know, you're the only one, aside from my parents, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye who really knows... but you can't tell anyone, so I guess it isn't a big deal, huh?" The dog barked happily. I found myself smiling. "You know... I think I sort of love you, doggy... wait, that's a stupid name, let's go with... er, Snuffles?" He barked again. I grinned. "Well, Snuffles it is, then." I reached out to pet him. When my hand touched his fur, I almost screamed. I could tell at once that this was no ordinary dog... his memories proved otherwise.

_A young boy, playing with his brother and a few other boys. His mother runs towards him, screaming - "I told you not to play with those filthy muggles!" The boy's fear at that moment is palpable, but he stands his ground. A resounding slap is heard, and the boy is aware of what is in store for him when they reach home..._

_The same boy, slightly older now, looking shocked and happy when he receives a letter... "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

_The boy, not much later, sitting on a stool, nervously waiting for a hat on his head to tell him his future. "You're not like the rest of them, are you? Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" There are no claps, no cheers. Only silence. Relief spreads over his body... he will NOT be like his family, in Slytherin..._

_The very same day, pulling a prank with his new best friend, rushing to get back in line to avoid detection... he sees a girl, his age, doing the same. Who is she? Before he can ask, she is gone..._

_A few years later, the boy is with his friends. "Don't worry about us, Remus, werewolves never hurt animals... that's why we're animagi!" The boy shifts, he is Snuffles now. A rat and a stag are next to him. The other boy, Remus, fights back tears of joy as he slowly, and painfully shifts to his other form... he is a __**werewolf**__..._

_More recently, the boy is in a room. His mother and father are present, as is his brother, much older than before. His mother starts talking. "Will you, or will you not, accept the Dark Mark?"_  
_His brother is eager to comply. The boy, on the other hand... "No. I will never become like you!" Before his parents can stop him, he summons his bags and apparates away. He does not care about how illegal it may be, he just needs to leave..._

_Today, at the station, he sees a girl. He can't stop thinking about her..._

_And now, his thoughts as she tells him her story. The feeling of empathy seeps through him. He feels protective of her. There is also an unidentifiable emotion which he is not fully aware of... _

I pulled my hand away from Snuffles, no _Sirius_ and started to get up, feeling the urge to run away from there. He started whining softly. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I fought them back furiously. I glared at Sn-_Sirius_. "If...If you tell anyone about what I just told you, and what just happened, especially James, I swear, you'll regret it!" I growled menacingly. "I promise that I'll transfigure you into a guppy and feed you to the Giant Squid. And to be safe, I'll coat you in the smell of Squid food!"

I turned and ran back to the castle before he could see the hot, angry tears spill from my eyes. I had only one thought, which I'd had more times than I could remember... _Why me?_

**Sirius POV**

When I ran (literally) into Skylar, she looked really lonely and sad. She turned towards me as if trying to decide something. Finally she said, "Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here. After all, it's not like you could tell anyone else." That's what she thought. But then, looking at her, so vulnerable and innocent, I decided that I couldn't tell anyone anything she told me.

"You see, I am not a normal person – even for a wizard. You don't know how many times I've wished that I was normal – maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this.", she started saying. Then she proceeded to tell me about some mysterious power she possessed and how it prevented her from making friends, how the closest friend she'd had didn't even notice that they were in the same school. (ahem, ahem, JAMES!) As she talked, I felt my pity for her increase. I looked at her, feeling an urge to comfort her. She smiled back at me. "You know, you're the only one, aside from my parents, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye who really knows... but you can't tell anyone, so I guess it isn't a big deal, huh?" I barked at her, trying to convey that even though I _could _tell someone, I wouldn't.

She continued speaking, "You know... I think I sort of love you, doggy... wait, that's a stupid name, let's go with... er, Snuffles?" My breath caught. I'd heard people say they loved me before, why did this feel different? And technically, she only loved me because I was a dog and couldn't talk. _Brilliant. _

I barked again. She seemed to take this as an acceptance of her name for me and she reached out to pet me.

When she touched me, I let out an involuntary whine, which sounded oddly like a purr. I could just imagine James' reaction if he heard me make that sound. I shuddered mentally. Suddenly, I felt an odd sensation, as if I was being violated. I could feel my body tense in horror. Was this some delayed reaction to my thought about James' reaction? That couldn't be possible! Then what was happening?

The sensation ended as Skylar pulled her hand away from me. Was it because of her strange power? She got up looking shocked. I whined uneasily. What had happened? For a moment, I felt oddly protective of her.

She glared at me with tears in her eyes. "If...If you tell anyone about what I just told you, and what just happened, especially James, I swear, you'll regret it!" she growled. "I promise that I'll transfigure you into a guppy and feed you to the Giant Squid. And to be safe, I'll coat you in the smell of Squid food!"

What was going on? How had she found out that I was an Animagus? What would I do if she told anyone? Oh God, Prongs and Wormy would feed me to Moony in human form if they found out that she knew the secret. And for such a pretty girl, she was pretty violent.

She turned and ran back to the castle. I sat by the lake trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

**As/N: In a few days, this story will be posted in our shared account: Padsy'n'Prongsie. We will let you know when it does. Until then, we'll keep posting here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: James**

**James POV**

The Sorting was entertaining. The food was EXCELLENT. Lily Evans was gorgeous as usual.

So why did I feel like something was off? Maybe it had to do with Sirius's odd disappearance during the feast... Ah, the boy's been known to be a wee bit off, at times.

So what could this be about? Suddenly flashing back to the train ride, I cringed – of course, it was about Skylar.

She and I used to be best friends. Okay, so I _did_ lie to Sirius about how close we used to be... but I had my reasons! What reasons, you may ask? Er... well, Sirius is my best friend now, so I didn't want him to... get jealous? Yeah, that works... er, I mean, that's _exactly _why I didn't tell him – he has quite the jealous streak!

Okay, so I'm good at lying, I guess. The _real_ reason I couldn't tell him was because of how utterly _guilty_ I felt. Skylar was my best friend in every sense of the word – she knew everything about me without me even telling her. I'd always known something was different about her... but my parents told me not to pry, and I _always_listen to my parents.

Cue smirk.

Even back when I was a wee little five year old, I cared about Sky **a lot**, which was why I listened to my parents when they said not to bother her about it – apparently, it was for her own good.

But what if I _hadn't_ listened to them? Maybe she would've ended up telling me, and then we could have ended up _staying_best friends... or maybe even more. After all, back then she was all I ever thought about. Soft cheeks, bright blue eyes, cheeky grin... wait. No. James, what about Evans? You love her, she's your EVERYTHING... speaking of Evans, where was she? Oh, Lilykins?

I was interrupted from my musings by the Fat Lady, demanding the password. I shook my head and confidently said, "Er... I don't know." Ok, not so confident, as much as... ignorant? That's a nice way to say stupid, right? I should know, my Lillers says it all the time to me!

Remus, the oh-so-wonderful Prefect, happened to be standing right next to me. He rolled his eyes, before saying, "Gurdyroot." The Fat Lady sighed, then let us in to the Common Room. I hugged Moony and smacked his cheek soundly. "Oh, thank you, my savior, for you have led me one step closer to my..." I said dramatically, "LILY FLOWER!"

My love turned around from the middle of the room, where Evans had been making a few announcements to the new first years. "Don't. Call. Me. Lily. Flower."

Ah, music to my ears.

"Then what, my lady, _may_I call you?" I bowed down before her and said, all knight-like.

"Don't. Call. Me. Anything. At. All. In fact, don't even talk to me – it'll make all of our lives a whole lot easier," she said dangerously. Dangerously wonderfully, that is!

"Ah, but Lillers-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

My last thought before I hit the ground was _Oh, my darling is so talented... maybe she'll become an auror someday, like me! And then we'll work together and fight together and I can protect her from harm and - _And what happened after, I shall never know.

_2 hours later..._

**Lily POV**

"Finite Incantatem!" I said, standing over Potter's body. Potter's stupid friends (well, all of them other than Remus, that is) called me into their dormitory in a panic, saying that Potter still hadn't woken up. How did they get my attention? Well, let's just say it involved a few Dungbombs and five angry teenage girls.

Potter sprung up, clutching his chest. "Oh, my Evans! How may I ever repay you! You have rescued me from the clutches of none other than-" he paused dramatically - "MINDLESS BABBLING!"

"Only to throw you back into it, apparently," I said affectionately. Wait. No. I do not show affection towards Potter. I masked my unnatural show of affection with a glare. "That's what you get for being an arrogant tosser! So what have you learned from this?"

"Lily Flower! Marry me!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Thunk.

**As/N: Shortest chapter so far, I know. It's just a filler, but it should show you a bit about James...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First day**

**Skylar POV**

The next day was the first day of term. As I went down for breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table, I saw Sirius Black watching me, frowning slightly. Remembering yesterday's events, my eyes narrowed and I turned away.

My first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite. I usually got good marks, having been tutored by my uncle after my parents died. Eager to see how this new Professor's class would be, and not really having anything to do after eating, I made my way to the classroom.

I was the first one in the classroom, but in the next ten minutes, the rest of the class filed in. I groaned internally as I saw James, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin enter the class, laughing. After yesterday, I couldn't face Sirius or even James. When Sirius saw me, his eyes widened slightly, as if he was surprised to see me here. Well, that was no shock. I wondered whether he knew that I had seen all his memories and thoughts. James saw me too, and started moving towards me. Luckily, Professor Slipknot came in just then, and James went and sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

I barely listened throughout the class, my thoughts wandering. As soon as the bell rang, I hesitated, waiting for everyone else to leave the class. When I thought I was alone, I picked up my back and turned to leave.

Just then I heard a familiar voice. "Skylar?"

**Sirius POV**

After that incident with Skylar yesterday, I had returned to the common room to find Prongs, Moony and Wormy waiting for me. Prongs looked a bit battered. Actually, he was stiff as a board, but I knew better than to ask. Knowing him, it probably had something to do with Evans. Maybe she had hexed him again. James should have learned by now that when it came to girls, he had to be more subtle. A _lot _more subtle.

This morning, before breakfast, I pulled James aside. "You know, mate, I think you should at least apologize to Skylar. She looked pretty upset yesterday.", I told him. "When?" he asked. Bloody hell, I had almost blown it! "Um, on the train." I added quickly. "Oh...", he said. "Yes, I think I upset her yesterday. I mean, we _were _friends, so she was probably upset by what I said." _Probably? _At times, James could be thicker than a concussed troll! I rolled my eyes and led the way out of the common room.

We had just started eating when I noticed that Skylar had entered. I looked over at her, frowning slightly, trying to still figure out what had happened. All I knew was that she was talking to me, she reached down to pet me, and then she was suddenly shouting at me. And what was up with my almost-purr-whine?

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away. For some reason, this bothered me. Other than the fact that she was choosing not to ogle at me and my perfection, it seemed as if she was rejecting me, which was ridiculous, wasn't it?

On the way to first hour Defense Against the Dark Arts, Moony, Wormy, Prongsie and I saw Snape with his greasy hair half covering his eyes and his snotty nose in a book. I looked at James, identical evil smirks spreading on our faces.

"How're you doing _Snivellus_?", James called out. "You want some help there with that book? It looks like it's all covered with grease," I said in mock concern. "From your nose." James completed. Snape pulled out his wand, apparently attempting to hex us. "Come on now Snivelly," I smirked. "There's only one of you, but (gasp) there's four of us! Or haven't you learned to count?"

Moony frowned, acting like the model prefect he was, but I could see his lips twitching, hiding a smile. Wormy, on the other hand, was laughing aloud in a voice which sounded like a squeak. Well, he _was_ a rat...

Snape cussed and attempted to jinx us, but James and I shouted "Expelliarmus" at the same time. The effect was comical. His wand flew out of his right hand and that greasy book flew out of his left hand, bonking him on the head as it flew off. Snape started shouting profanities and James Silenced him. I performed the countercharm and his oily voice was heard again, still spewing profanities. Immediately, James Silenced him again and I performed the countercharm again. It was hilarious, seeing him shout, shut up, shout, shut up, shout, shut up...By this time everyone in the corridor was in stitches. James and I took a bow and the four of us entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom laughing violently.

We were almost the last ones to enter. I saw that Skylar was there. She took Defense Against the Dark Arts too? Well, she _was _Mad-Eye's niece, so I supposed it should have been obvious. She saw me and turned away from me again. I nudged James and looked pointedly at her. He nodded and started making his way towards her. But before he could reach her, Professor Slipknot slipped in.

He was younger than our previous teacher, Professor Paddlenose. I grinned, remembering the nervous breakdown he'd had and our role in it. Well, Slipknot looked a bit tougher than him, so I guess we'd have to think of a different prank to play on him.

He greeted the class and started talking about what we'd have to learn this year. Apparently, we'd start with the most dangerous magical creatures, which existed because of Dark Magic and how to identify and escape from them. This would take about a month or two. Then we'd move on to nonverbal countercharms, counterjinxes, countercurses... Wow, he liked the word 'counter'.

Finally, he started today's lesson, which was about werewolves. I yawned and grinned at Moony. I knew only too well how to recognise a werewolf. In fact, I think we'd had this lesson last year too, not that I'd paid attention. And I knew how to escape one too, just turn into my other, doggy self, Snuffles... wait, no, it was Padfoot.

I glanced at Skylar out of the corner of my eye. She looked thoughtful, as if her mind was elsewhere.

I took a spare bit of parchment and scribbled a note to James.  
_I think you should meet her after class and talk to her._  
I got a reply almost immediately.  
**Evans?**  
I sighed. Of course, the only 'her' he could think of would be Lily. I wrote back,  
_No, Skylar_  
I had to wait for more time until he replied this time.  
**Fine, but you're coming with me.**  
_Coward_  
**Come on, mate**  
_Fine_

Finally, when the bell rang, we sent Remus and Peter ahead to the next class while we dawdled. When we were the only ones left, we went to her. "Skylar?" James said hesitantly.

She whirled around, looking shocked. Her mouth was slightly open, but it looked cute on her. Wait, did I just think that? What was happening to me? I was becoming too soft.

"What?", she asked looking surprised. James was silent. I poked him in the ribs. He elbowed me back and said, "Oh Skylar, I'm so sorry! I know what I said yesterday was insensitive and probably hurtful. But we used to be best friends when we were little. After your parents were killed, I never saw you again. You're just too quiet, and so, I would suppose that it was justified that I never saw you..." Oh, way to go James. Her eyes were narrowing again and she looked angry and upset. At least she hadn't slapped him, like Lily did on numerous occasions. Apparently, he noticed too, because he said quickly, "But it was still wrong of me and I'm really sorry. Can you give me another chance?" Wow, I didn't know he'd had it in him. She looked at me suddenly with accusation in her eyes. "What did Sirius tell you?", she spat out. "Nothing. Why what happened?" James asked. She just glared at him until he answered, "Really, nothing. He just told me that I should apologize for what I said, since you looked upset on the train. Of course, even I had thought of apologizing, even before he told me.", he finished hastily, not wanting to incur her wrath. Good choice, considering her threat to me yesterday. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is... Could we possibly be friends again?" Her eyes widened. "Yeah, we'd be happy to be your friends. I want to get to know you." I added. Her face froze in that shocked expression. Finally she said slowly, "I...I... guess we could try..." Then she gave a small smile and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**As/N: This story is now posted in our new account: Padsy'n'Prongsie. **

**Here's the link: .net/s/8078655/1/Constant_Vigilance**

**Please continue reading!**


End file.
